


Burning passion

by ItsFinnley666 (RavenDeliahJones)



Series: Afraid of Monsters & Cry of Fear One Shots [1]
Category: Afraid of Monsters & Cry of Fear
Genre: David can't stop smirking, Innocent, M/M, Pain Kink, Simon is shy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8390281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenDeliahJones/pseuds/ItsFinnley666
Summary: Messing around turns into something enjoyable - if David can stop being an asshole.





	

Simon had always been a bit shy, never really saying what was on his mind and often leaving people to do whatever, even if it wasn't in his favour. That's why David was taken aback hearing the words that had just slipped out of his boyfriend's mouth.

"Do that again."

At first, David was confused, not understanding what Simon meant. But then it dawned on him. They'd been messing around, David had been teasing Simon, tickling him as the younger man had objected and squirmed, laughing underneath him. They'd gotten quite out of breath, and David had noticed just how close they'd been. Perhaps it wasn't an accident that Simon had bumped his hips up like that, even so it provoked a reaction out of him that he particularly liked. However, he was not in favour of frightening Simon with his advances, and had stopped, moving back into a casual sitting position and lighting a cigarette. Simon had grabbed one and put it between his lips, asking for the lighter with an open hand. David hadn't really been looking, and since Simon had taken off his gloves, the scolding metal of the lighter bumped his wrist, causing him to gasp.

David nearly dropped his cigarette when Simon spoke those words, having put his unlit one to the side. Simon stared into David's gaze, begging. Something never seen before by David's eyes. Simon was sitting alert, his hood had somehow fallen off during the 'session' and his hair was messy. The look in his eyes was pleading, as he moved in and pressed himself against David's chest. Reluctantly, David's thumb struck the lighter, feeling it heat in his grasp before pressing it to the back of Simon's hand. Simon groaned deeply, grazing his lips up to David's in a kiss filled with want, ultimately catching Leatherhoff off guard. He soon regains his thoughts, though, as he's pushing Simon back onto the bed and leaning over him to pepper kisses along his jaw and up to the back of his ear, where Simon lets out a satisfied sigh. David bites at his earlobe before suckling softly, running his hand down the length of Simon's side, down to his hip then back up, under his hoodie and between his shirt. He repeats this, hands teasing the hem of Simon's t-shirt, infuriating the teen. "David, don't you fucking dare!" Simon huffs, making David laugh. Simon's skin vibrates as David latches onto his neck, still chuckling.  
"Watch me, princess." His hands continue their almost mocking ritual, stroking back and forth with no effort to get on with what Simon so desperately craved. The pads of David's fingers smoothed over, slightly right, petting Simon's abdomen. He whines and pouts,  
"Wipe that stupid fucking smile of your face." He huffs, making David laugh huskily. Simon's hand snakes around the back of David's neck, winding his fingers in the coppery hair and pulling him down to kiss him fiercely, pressing the lighter firmly into his lover's hand. David's stubble scratched at Simon's jaw as they moved, gasping for air at every chance they got. It was sloppy, slow, rough and dirty. Simon desperately tries to get some friction, whining into the kiss as David denies the contact. "Fuck you" Simon breathes, between kisses.  
"In your dreams." Came David's gruff voice, licking down Simon's throat, loving the feeling of his pulse thrumming under the skin. 

Eventually, David's cold hands give in, peeling Simon's hoodie off along with his shirt. He makes use of the position, Simon's legs wrapped around his waist to shuffle, pressing Simon into the wall and grinding up into him with a smirk on his face. Simon's cheeks were flushed pink, winding his fingers into David's hair and scraping his nails across his scalp. David's rough hands strike the lighter, letting it heat his cold digits and trailing the burning metal down Simon's chest teasingly.  
"Shit." He curses softly, arching his back up into the slight pain. "David!" He gasps, grip tightening on his hair as he pushes closer. David bites into Simon's collarbones, one hand keeping him upright on his hip, the other trailing down to grab Simon's ass.  
"Yes, baby?" He grins slyly, knowing Simon would be too embarrassed to answer. Simon groans out when David roughly grabs his ass, bucking up.  
"God, don't fucking tease." He scowls, feeling David's tongue dip down, stroking over his nipple and letting his head drop back. David's mind highlights an idea, letting his thumb stroke the lighter again, feeling it heat and burn his thumb. He presses it against the erogenous nub feeling Simon jolt, a loud moan escaping his parted lips, eyes squinted shut in the pleasure. "Oh, fuck!" David's hand moved up from his ass to grab his shoulder, pulling him down to slump against the wall, fingers trailing down Simon's chest and abdomen to rub him through his jeans.

The whimpers that escaped Simon's mouth were music to David's ears as he grasped the bulge in his boyfriend's jeans, bringing him to the brink and back with his touches. A glance upwards, and he can tell the lighter was nearly cold, so he preoccupied Simon with his hand sliding down into his jeans to warm it back up for him. David strokes Simon for a few seconds, before retracting his hand to unbutton the jeans, pulling him out of his underwear. Simon cries out, the pleasure and pain in his most sensitive areas driving him insane.  
"Fuck, you should see yourself, Simon, all worked up and drooling. You're so eager, wanting to be touched. You love the feeling of this don't you? My hand working your cock like this, the pain? Dirty boy." Leatherhoff's fingers worked magic on Simon, as he gasped out. The dirty words muttered in his ear made him feel hotter. He tried to tell David to stop saying such embarrassing things, but all he managed out was  
"David!" With a few cusses to follow. David smoothed his hand up, down Simon's shaft, slick with precum and his own spit. Simon's legs began to twitch as David's thumb caresses the head, rubbing over the slit. He cums on his own stomach, panting out, gasping David's name and twisting his hands into the bedsheets, sweat making his body glisten. "Fuck, David... David,"

His torso goes limp from his post-orgasmic haze, chest rising and falling as his eyes slowly open and readjust to the light of the room. The first thing he sees is David's smirk, and he think this is the best session yet. His eyes wander to the window, it's dark outside, and he sighs. David hands him his signature hoodie to clean off, discarding his turtleneck too.  
"I'm doing laundry so you might as well." He smiles, noting Simon's shaky hands and his out of breath nod. They kiss, sweetly and passionately. Simon's hands had just grazed David's zipper, when his phone begins to ring. Simon scrambles for it.  
"Hey mom. No, no I'm okay. Sorry I wasn't keeping track of the time. Yes, I'm safe. I'll be home soon." He hangs up and smiles at David apologetically. The older man gets off the bed, letting Simon stand and pull up his jeans, finding his shirt and pulling on his hoodie.  
"Alright, princess, let's get you home." David slings an arm around Simon's waist, making him laugh and shake his head.  
"Shut up."


End file.
